The King's Command
by LanceQueen
Summary: Disclaimer : I do not own Campione
1. Prologue

I wrote this just for fun, so please spare me from any serious critic. In addition, the story and the character most likely will develop according to my mood, so please bear with it :)

* * *

**Prologue**

A few weeks after the matters with Seishuuin Ena concluded, Godou encountered a new [Heretic God].

His authority was hypnosis, or to put it more accurately, mind control. He brainwashed an entire city, including even Erica, Liliana, Yuri, and the people from History Compilation Committee, then mobilized them to attack Godou.

Not wanting to attack his friends, Godou just run away as fast as possible using the [Raptor] and went into hiding to contemplate his next move.

After a long thinking and gathering many clues, Godou finally managed to deduce the enemy's location. Then he rushed there as fast as possible using the [Raptor] and attacked the enemy with the [Camel] and the [Boar] ruthlessly, and finished him with the authority that can be used against someone who brought trouble to many people, the [White Stallion].

Thus, Kusanagi Godou usurped a new authority of [Mind Control] from a heretic god with unknown name.

"Even so, this authority is kinda troublesome in its own way..." Kusanagi Godou muttered to himself. He was on his way home from school with his usual companions, Erica, Liliana, and Yuri.

"First of all, why is this authority can only be used against woman!? And with such a troublesome condition on top of it!?" He continued his ramblings.

"Don't ask the obvious, isn't it because it adjusted itself to your nature?"

The one who answered was Erica.

"That's the most plausible answer."

"I believe that is the case."

Liliana and Yuri spoke their agreement respectively.

_Why are you girls always speaking about me like I'm some kind of sexual predator anyway!?_

Godou wanted to voice his protest loudly, but stopped when he remembered that it'll only attract reactions like 'Sometime, I wonder if you actually act like this intentionally' or 'Your unawareness is truly unbelievable' or 'Godou-san, I think you need to start looking at it objectively'.

Faced with such situations, he just grumbled quietly on the way home.

=o=

Kusanagi Godou's new authority was [Mind Control].

Simply put, this authority granted him the power to make someone obey his every command forever, truly a power of the king.

However, in his hands, that authority turned out to have troublesome restriction and condition.

The restriction is, it can only be used against woman, making it useless to the other half of the world's residents.

And the condition to activate it is, Godou has to stare to his target's eyes for a certain period of time. This period of time is determined by his distance to the target. For example, one centimeter distance means he had to stare to her eyes for one minute. Two centimeters means two minutes, three centimeters means three minutes, and so on.

As such, he conclude that if he want to reduce that certain period of time to the minimum, he would need to reduce the distance to zero. In other word, kissing.

Yes, his second authority was that kind of skill. Which is why he is very troubled right now.

At this rate, his reputation will become even more infamous.

For some unknown reason, the people around Godou treated him as some kind of sex maniac. There was no exception, his family, his classmates, Erica, Liliana, Yuri, Ena, and even the people from History Compilation Committee and magic associations around the world were unified in classifying him as such.

At the moment, the only ones who knew the condition and restriction of his new authority were the usual suspects — Erica, Liliana, and Yuri. But if that information get leaked to the public, his reputation would certainly plummet even more.

There was only one way out.

_Maybe I should just never use this authority after all._

_Controlling other people's will and behavior is an abominable act in the first place._

_Not to mention, I'm afraid I can't control this power and ended up using it for my own interest._

Godou pondered over and over. The more he thought about it, he became more certain that this authority has more bad side than the good one.

But when he almost reached the decision.

_Isn't this authority can do some good as well?_

_For example, I can use it to make Erica wake up early by herself. Or to make Liliana and Ena to stop speaking to me with those grandiose manner._

_I can even change a problematic character like Athena to be more mindful of people, taking it to the extreme._

Putting aside the fact that making Liliana and Ena change their manner of speech was actually a prime example of using his authority for his own interest, Godou started to contemplate this newfound argument.

The two reasoning kept conflicting each other in Godou's mind.

—An hour later, he decided to give the latter a try.


	2. Chapter 1

As expected, the story just develop according to my mood, haha.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So, you have decided that you want to use your power to change people for the better, and for some reason, I'm the first position on your list, is that it Godou?"

The one complaining was Erica. Godou visited her luxury apartment the day after to wake her up like always. Thus, they were alone in Erica's room at the moment.

"Well... yes. I think you'll better without that sleeping habit of yours."

Kusanagi Godou has decided to use his newly gained authority of [Mind Control] to change people for the better. After a short thinking, he deemed fixing Erica Blandelli's bad habit of waking up late would be his first mission.

"No way! Isn't that means you are not going to wake me up again every morning!? I refuse!"

Erica protested loudly like a child throwing tantrum. Her usual dominating and confident demeanor was nowhere to be found. That was because she just woke up from her slumber.

On a side note, currently Erica was still fully covering her body with the blanket. The reason was surely not because she was embarrassed getting her naked body seen by Godou, but rather caused by a combination of her desire to continue her peaceful sleep and feeling annoyed at Godou's suggestion.

It was only natural.

Erica was a girl with shining brilliance and perfect social skill. She was also a genius mage knight and a stunning beauty. Any other healthy young man would sacrifice anything to get the chance of waking her up every morning.

However,

the young devil king standing beside her,

just,

suggested,

to hypnotize her,

so he doesn't have,

to experience that bliss every day!

Erica felt it was truly inconceivable.

What the heck is he thinking? Is it because he already accustomed to be surrounded by beautiful girls that waking me up does not interest him anymore?

(The truth is, Godou just wanted to dispel the rumor of him getting intimate with his mistress every morning in an apartment. But there was no way Erica would have known that)

Therefore, Erica pulled her blanket over her head, preparing to enter a deep sleep once again and ignore the idiot Campione for today.

But, just when she was about to do that.

Godou, who should have been gave up at this point, forcefully pulled up Erica's blanket, hold her head in place with both hands in a swift move, shift his face near Erica's, and in an instant—

—seized her lips with his own.

Baffled by the sudden aggressiveness, Erica could do nothing to resist.

Godou on the other hand inserted his tongue to collide with Erica's and entangled them together. Erica became even more stunned.

By the time Erica managed to regain composure, Godou already finished the ritual, and she fell to a hypnotized state.

The kiss lasted for five seconds.

The amount of time needed was proportional with Godou's distance to his target.

That being said, it doesn't mean when the distance were reduced to zero, the target would fell immediately. It also depends on how deep the kiss was.

More intimate kiss means less time is needed.

Furthermore, the magic resistance of his target was also a factor. For someone whose magic resistance was relatively high like Erica, even with a deep kiss, five seconds is the limit.

Kusanagi Godou understood all of this instinctively when he usurped the authority from the heretic god of unknown origin.

"Fuuh, I'm glad it went well. If Erica managed to snap out of it a second faster, I would be screwed."

Although Godou is a god-slayer, in normal circumstances his strength is below Erica's. So his concern was understandable.

Aside from fearing a scold from Erica because he forcefully trying to hypnotize her, Godou was actually more worried about the truth that he initiated a forceful deep kiss on her. Undoubtedly, Erica would proudly announce to the world that 'Godou could not hold his overwhelming love so he desperately tried to steal a deep kiss from her'.

If that happen, surely his reputation would plummet faster than a meteor falling into earth. Not to mention the guys at school might take a violence action against him to vent their anger.

_Thank god I made it in time._

Apparently, Godou forgot the very being he just gave his gratitude was the same being he slayed over and over again.

In any case, this was the first time Godou actually put his recent authority into practice.

Albeit this was the first time he use the [Mind Control], there was not any hesitation in the slightest that it will succeed. Such was the nature of Kusanagi Godou, the god-slaying Campione. The thought of losing never entered his mind for even a second. Instead, he always believed he would come out victorious no matter what the situation.

"I'm really sorry for this, Erica." Godou said with a tone full of guilt, but actually he felt satisfied deep inside, since this was one of the rare moments when Erica fell to Godou's plot, not the opposite like usual.

"I just want to erase one of the bad rumors about me, considering you're the cause for half of them, this much is okay right? Or... is it?"

As Godou told his justification to the docile Erica, he somehow started to doubt himself.

Mutters like 'Is this really okay?' or 'This is really for the better right?' or 'If someone found out about this...' occasionally escaped his mouth for the next five minutes.

Finally, after concluding what he was about to do is more or less the same with those 'Self-Hypnosis for Better Life' books, he decided to proceed.


End file.
